


We Can Get a Little Crazy Just for Fun

by ruoyueyuan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Last Seven Days, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoyueyuan/pseuds/ruoyueyuan
Summary: The last seven days they spent together.





	We Can Get a Little Crazy Just for Fun

倒数第七日。  
阿不思低头吻上盖勒特的嘴唇，吻上这双吐露一切吸走他灵魂的话语的诱惑之源。盖勒特顺从地仰起头，阳光从破旧木房子的蒙灰玻璃窗上勉强钻进来，而它们此刻都聚集在了盖勒特的脸上。那午后金黄色的光芒给十六岁男孩蒙上了一层不切实际幻想般的痕迹，但双唇轻触的感觉是那么真实。  
阿不思的理智正在悬崖勒马，即使这种做法似乎是徒劳无功。蜷缩在嘎吱响动的木制楼梯上的盖勒特翻动书页的样子是那么迷人，让阿不思情不自禁想要亲吻对方的手指，而另一人舌尖舔过嘴唇的样子才是真正打破他的忍耐，让他迈出那一步的东西。  
盖勒特肯定知道他的眼神不落在书上，而是几乎要把眼睛用永久粘合咒贴上他。就像这男孩也肯定知道阿不思对他的情感。他明明在享受阿不思对他的一腔热情，却从不表态，亦或不像其他青少年男孩一样匆匆忙忙接受这段感情。他几乎是天生就懂得如何用一根若有若无的线牵引住阿不思，然后随心所欲地操控起这个完全被他魅力折服的男人——而阿不思感到他多数时间都很愿意。  
盖勒特肯定知道他的眼神不落在书上，所以他舔过了嘴唇。他大概没想到的是，这个动作竟然打破了阿不思引以为傲的自制力。  
盖勒特肯定知道他的眼神不落在书上，所以阿不思决定接受对方的挑衅。  
“停下，阿不思。”在他们分开的时候盖勒特气息不稳地说，但语气却一如既往地笃定而自信。他又牵起那根线了，或许这个被他默许的吻只是给阿不思的一个奖励，奖励阿不思对他奉献的爱与忠诚。盖勒特下颚微微扬起，脖颈的弧线漂亮的像是大师级雕塑家最完美的作品。阿不思直视着对方那双带着毫不掩饰的掌控欲的蓝眼睛，那其中反射出的阳光几乎要刺痛他。他体内血液中的某种特性似乎受到了挑战，这让他毫不犹豫地再度弯腰。  
盖勒特闪避开了他的第二个吻，于是这吻落到了他的耳垂。阿不思将男孩的耳垂含进嘴里，湿热的气息几乎烫伤了他们彼此的肌肤。盖勒特因为舒适的感觉而眼睛微眯，但那里面还没能涌上一丝情欲。那个眼神太清澈了，他映衬出了阿不思失去理智，被欲望控制的脸。阿不思的舌尖沿着脖子曲线滑到了盖勒特因为解开两颗扣子露出的锁骨，左手却覆上对方的眼睛，拒绝让那面镜子一样的眼睛照出他的丑陋失控。  
红色的痕迹残留上盖勒特的皮肤。盖勒特并没有剧烈挣扎，尽管他同样未曾沉溺其中。阿不思察觉到到盖勒特的意图，他手指覆盖下的那双眼睛一定在露出若有所思的神情，盖勒特在等。他在等阿不思会做到哪一步。没有回应，没有拒绝，如同那些麻瓜中那类拿着又长又有韧性的线不疾不徐垂等水中游鱼上钩的善钓者。  
吻落回盖勒特的嘴唇上。这次它不仅仅是贴过，他也不再只满足于汲取柔软唇瓣上的热量。一个更加缠绵、火热、用上舌头的吻在他们之间交换，来自阿不思的侵略性让盖勒特也不得不迎合起来，炙热的呼吸相互喷洒在对方的脸上。结束这个绵长的吻，离开盖勒特的嘴唇之前阿不思忍不住舔了舔它。它尝起来有某种甜蜜的幻觉，让这个眩晕的下午留给阿不思最深刻印象的就是一股夏日尾声的甘甜味道，从味蕾传达到颤栗的神经。  
“你爱我吗，盖勒特？你爱我吗？”他像一个不安的孩子一样在年幼者耳边问道，手指依旧覆盖住另一人的眼睛。他想那大概是他一种本能的恐惧，他不愿看见一个清醒的盖勒特和一个完全失去控制的阿不思在一个画面里定格。  
后来的日子里，阿不思已经不记得男孩是怎么回答他的了。那有魔力的声音响起，说了什么却听不真切，在他耳道里来回交织出嗡嗡作响的回音。

倒数第六日。  
他们约在了盖勒特的家，趁着巴希达肯定会外出一两小时就为了看看后山那些鸟的时间里。盖勒特坐在柔软的床垫上，古旧的房子散发出一股象征衰老腐朽的霉味，就像阿不思自己的家一样。但不同的是，阿不思待在他那间不幸的小房间里感受到的是无尽的枷锁与负担，未来似乎黑暗又遥不可及。他是被困在那里的，命运忽视了他做下的一切努力，让他不得不待在那个阳光几乎照不进来的地方。而现在，他选择来到这里，来到他的阳光身边，听着他疯狂迷恋着的人谈论起某个古老魔法。  
他将盖勒特轻轻按倒在床垫上，散发淡淡清新气味的床单撩拨起阿不思的理智。  
“盖勒特，我们试试吧。”阿不思听见他这么说，他不敢去看盖勒特的眼睛也不想知道自己此刻的神情有多么像个急不可耐和恋人尝试禁果的青少年，“你继续说那个魔法，把一切交给我。”  
盖勒特仔细地打量着阿不思，似乎在权衡什么。随后他慵懒地放松身体，指尖轻轻卷起阿不思垂下来的一缕红棕发，嘴角带着某种意味不明的笑容，“那是个有关爱的魔法。爱与牺牲。”  
阿不思最后的克制烟消云散。盖勒特身上的衣物被一件件解开，他就像儿童在拆一份圣诞节礼物，恨不得直接撕开所有包装纸，将里面被包裹着的东西展露出来。盖勒特的语气依旧是轻松而愉快的，甚至听上去是有些天真的，像是一个不明白阿不思行为意义的孩子。罪恶感涌上来，但却同样被某些更阴暗的思想压抑住。  
最后一件衬衫敞开了。阿不思的指尖小心翼翼地碰上身下男孩的肌肤，为那不可思议的柔软触感而震惊和犹豫。盖勒特仍然讲着那些并未真正进入他大脑里的话，但在此刻它只是一种催情的靡靡之音，那句身体微微颤抖，像是在迫切地等待阿不思做上更多的事情，等着阿不思抚摸它。  
“……用牺牲可以换来被爱者的存活。”盖勒特在这一句之后沉默了，阿不思这才意识到对方已经结束了这个话题。他俯下身近乎虔诚地将嘴唇贴在盖勒特心口，微微含混的语句从那里吐露了出来，“继续说，盖勒特。说说我们的计划，我想听到你的声音。”自由的声音。  
“那可是个很长的计划。”年幼者将信将疑。  
“在你说完前，我不会结束的。”年长者值得信赖地做下了保证。  
然后两人身上剩下的衣物都被魔杖剥离。阿不思吻上盖勒特的大腿内侧，满意地感觉到男孩清澈的声音逐渐变的暗哑和含糊不清，他们的计划也越来越多地漏掉细节。当混杂着黏糊糊浓稠液体的手指进入盖勒特的身体时，一切都改变了，盖勒特不得不暂停了一分钟来适应这个。当他的声音再响起的时候，某种单纯的语气已经彻底改变，他暗哑的声音就像在说着传说中的蛇语。引人堕落，无与伦比的诱惑。他说着阴尸与复活石的可能联系，说着老魔杖被无数人夺走时留下的血腥故事，甚至报着历史上考证的老魔杖曾经拥有者名单。但这一切听起来从来没有比现在更美妙过，甚至让阿不思彻底忽略了他心底某一块的疑问。  
他吻住盖勒特。他进入了盖勒特。  
当他将自己完全埋进去的时候，盖勒特嘴里那串该死的名单终于消失，换成了他想听到的喘息与呻吟。他在盖勒特眼中看见了情迷意乱的痕迹，这让他也能稍微放纵地打量起他自己。褐红色头发变成了盖勒特的发泄工具，用来惩罚阿不思的不用力或者太过用力。  
老旧的床板发出几乎要断裂的声响，高声抗议着在它脆弱的身躯上沉溺于情欲海洋的行为。盖勒特的嘴里又断断续续地蹦出一些人名，该死地在认真遵守阿不思给他定下的规矩。阿不思的大脑中某个区域几乎要炸裂开来，里面像是发生了一场烧在高塔下的大火。他拼命把自己送入盖勒特的身体中，不顾他的动作是否太过粗暴，是否现在的他已经完全揭下了身上谦和礼貌的假象。占有变成了他的本能，就像控制也是他的本能一样。  
他听见他叫着盖勒特的名字，或者叫着格林德沃。他听见盖勒特喃喃一些不属于阿不思长的过头的姓名里的任意一个名字，但却在最后时刻近乎崩溃地在名单背诵结束后高喊出来“阿不思”，就像一个预言。  
身下的男孩已经被快感淹没，阿不思却未曾满足。他疯狂地亲吻爱抚着对方，同时一刻不停地享受这场欢畅淋漓的性爱。盖勒特突然紧紧抱住了他，把阿不思死死压紧他的身体里，修长的双腿蹭着阿不思的大腿根部。盖勒特的双眸一阵失神，但嘴里却清晰地吐出了一句话。  
“为了更伟大的利益。”  
阿不思绝望地发现他因为这个射了。

倒数第五日。  
盖勒特的光裸的后背抵着树干，看上去疼痛不堪却没有对阿不思的选址提出异议。埋在他身体里的阿不思承担了盖勒特主要的体重，尽量避免了男孩受苦。他们就像一对争分夺秒偷情的情侣，趁着夏季留有最后一点温热的尾巴迫不及待地尝试了一次露天性爱。  
阿不思抽动着，不知厌地将自己的性器放入盖勒特腿间的穴道。他在几天内失去了全部让他感到自豪的东西，最严重的就是他的自制力。恋爱的泡泡取代了他的大脑，把他聪明的那部分藏到了别的地方，用一堆劣质肥皂水来代替。他对盖勒特吐露出一些他曾经从来没有想过能在自己嘴里听见的愚蠢情话，他在盖勒特身上粗暴地标记下他自己的印记。盖勒特几乎不会多言，他爬上血气的脸庞和从发梢低落的汗珠就证明了他对这场情事的感觉，他不讨厌这个。  
树荫挡住一些阳光，让它变的破碎，星星点点地洒落在赤裸的身躯上，将皮肤映射出钻石的错觉。明暗光影交替，留下了最美丽的画面；耳边嗡鸣的蝉声大概是阿不思自己的幻觉。真正真实存在的只有他碰到的，其他任何都在和他远离——他的家庭，他的枷锁——  
只有盖勒特是真实的。只有这一刻的自由是真实的。  
盖勒特发出了吸气声。这个微弱的声音在无限放大的喘息中太过明显，所以阿不思立刻停了下来，右手探向男孩的后背。那里被磨破了，就像阿不思一开始预料到的那样。那只右手留在了那里，替盖勒特护住摩擦带来的伤害。阿不思摸到了盖勒特不算突出的肋骨，精瘦结实的男孩显然被照顾的很好。他的手背开始被他自己的动作造成的伤害磨破，或许变的血肉模糊的，但是阿不思不在乎。性爱带来的疼痛与快感都让他享受，最美妙的还是趴在他身上的盖勒特在耳边细碎的甜蜜声音。  
毒药一样的声音。  
盖勒特是一种专门为阿不思·邓布利多设计的毒药，在第一次见面之后就让阿不思被感染上他，不到一个星期就爬入他的皮肤之下，渗进他的毛孔，在一个月后彻底进入他的骨髓之中。想要戒掉他，阿不思大概需要把自己打碎重组，在破破烂烂的身躯中挑捡着把所有盖勒特留下的东西去除。  
“阿尔，”他的男孩在这么叫他，“阿尔，用力一点。”  
盖勒特又拿起那根线了。他轻而易举地牵动了他，就像驯兽师挥舞他的鞭子一样。对我臣服，阿尔，这是男孩所想所做的。我们不需要两个控制者，太多掌控者会让一切都乱了套。为我臣服，阿不思。  
阿不思照做了，即使那样可能会让右手伤到他都拿不住笔。魔法会治好一切的，唯一难以绕过的就是他的弟弟对他伤口的疑问，而它可能也不会发生。在他回到那个房子里去之前他和盖勒特多半就能治好一切，无论是性事造成的伤口还是其他意外伤害都不会留下痕迹。  
性与爱交织在阿不思的动作之间，然后温度偏低的液体溅在盖勒特湿热的后穴之中。盖勒特在他的帮助下也射了，脏污被弄的到处都是。阿不思轻轻放下了盖勒特，他的右手几乎已经没有什么知觉了，但他没去管那个，率先检查了盖勒特的背后。发现那里只是擦破了皮，他松了口气。然后他轻描淡写地瞥了一眼自己的右手，一个清水如泉冲洗在上面。  
盖勒特看他的眼神里有一种不明不白的东西。阿不思从没在之前的相处里见过，所以他暂时不能明白。但一切谜底总有一天会揭开。

倒数第四日。  
任何惹人沉迷的东西总有消停的时候，包括性爱。大雨天被困在发出潮湿气味的房子里是一件让阿不思焦虑到极点的事情，阿莉安娜刚刚发过脾气，一切变得那么混乱不堪，而盖勒特正抱着手臂站在他们接吻的那个楼梯上注视着阿不思。  
阿不福思或许到羊圈里去了。阿莉安娜在房间里安静的睡下，像是造成一切的都并不是她。捡起地上摔出裂痕的相框，曾经的邓布利多一家站在那里面，各个看上去都没有后来那般压抑疯狂。  
“阿不思。”盖勒特轻轻叫他，让他的目光从相片上移开，仰视着站在高处的男孩。“跟我走吧。我们会离开这一切的，你再也不用面对它了。”  
阿不思注视着金发男孩的面容。阴雨天和这栋充斥绝望气息的房子似乎让眼前金发碧眼的男孩都蒙上了一层灰色，他看上去是那么陌生，像是所有阿不思对他的美好幻想都是一个错觉。  
“阿莉安娜需要照顾。不是今天，盖勒特。”阿不思看向滴落着水珠的窗檐，“外面还下着雨呢。”  
“或许雨停了我们就走。阿不福思想照顾阿莉安娜，你不如就让他去做这些，反正他上不上学都没有什么长进。”盖勒特的声音听上去非常尖刻，阿不思没有去看他的表情，而是低头打量起相框。坎德拉皱着眉看向玻璃上的裂缝。  
“恢复如初。”那道裂缝一下子修补完好，就像没摔碎之前一样。坎德拉赞许地对他露出了笑容，阿不思因此发现他记不清他母亲上一次笑是什么时候的事了。将相框摆回原位，他看见盖勒特已经站的离他近了许多，他的眉毛挑起一个算不上多高兴的弧度。  
“你不愿意和我走？”盖勒特语气冷冰冰的，身体绷的很紧，“我以为，我对你很重要。我们的计划也不是无意义的白日梦。或者是你在经历了前几天的事之后准备改主意了？”  
阿不思复杂的看着比他小上两岁的男孩，想给对方一个拥抱或者亲吻，但那也许会让事情变的更糟。他什么都说不出来，他的大脑仿佛因为那些肥皂水而再也运转不灵了，他就像是失去了一切让盖勒特喜欢上的东西。“带上阿莉安娜，好吗。我们需要照顾她，阿不福思做不到这个。”  
他们僵持了一会儿，双方都明白自己和另一人的底线，知道没有什么可以再商量的地步了。先软化下来的是盖勒特，他那种自信、自由的微笑又一次出现在了脸上，蓝色的眼睛染上了火焰般的神采，“等天晴我们就走。”  
阿不思迟疑的、缓慢地点头。他不知道他该期待什么，是这场雨很快就放晴或是它永远下下去。他不知道该取舍什么，是阿不福思对他的那一点兄弟之情还是盖勒特的友谊。这像是一个对他考验，而他选择交给命运——尽管他明白一场永不停歇的雨是不可能的，失去阿不福思大概只是早晚问题而已。  
他选择了。他选了盖勒特。  
似乎有什么东西正在离他远去。

倒数第三日。  
这场整整下了一天一夜，并且还未停下的大雨大概是老天给他的最后恩赐。如果他现在反悔，他还有和阿不福思和好的机会，但他并不想使用这个机会。  
盖勒特躺在他的床上，毛毯被他当作枕头垫在脑后，正死死盯着窗外的雨。他看上去阴沉又危险，距离阿不思脑海中的那个飞鸟一般的少年越来越远，而另一个更黑暗的版本从阿不思脑子里勾勒了出来。但是很快那个盖勒特就被擦掉了，金发纯善的年幼者又一次代替了那个形象，他的脸转向阿不思，对阿不思伸出了手。  
“我好无聊，阿不思。雨一直在下。”阿不思的手握住了盖勒特的手，而后者正在幼稚的在阿不思手心画着什么。一竖线，一个圆圈，一个三角形。完成这个他们共同理解的图案后盖勒特的手攀上了阿不思的脉搏处，用指甲一下下地划着，尖锐物品划过的危险感让阿不思手微微一缩，然后就强制自己完全放松下来任由盖勒特去把玩。  
“阿不思，我们做点什么吧。”男孩充满暗示意味地说。阿不思顺势躺在了他身边，从背后环住盖勒特，在对方的耳边询问。  
“做什么？”  
“做爱。”  
阿不思呼吸一滞，然后假装平静。他帮金发男孩理了理蓬松的头发，装作若无其事地回复，“阿不福思和阿莉安娜在楼下。”  
“我想静音咒和上锁你总会吧。不然等我们带着阿莉安娜出发，你就要再也不碰我？”盖勒特嘴角露出嘲笑的弧度，“我倒是不介意。”  
似乎被盖勒特口中再也不碰的说法刺激到了，阿不思径直将脸埋在男孩的颈间，牙齿压迫在对方的血管之上，像是那些吸血鬼品尝美食一样。他真想把盖勒特彻底咬死，让这个试图挑战他控制欲望的少年再也无法反抗他，让那根控制他的细线断开。盖勒特让他彻底失控了，不光是对自己还是对其他人。  
男孩刻意将脖子露出来，任由阿不思在上面留下痕迹，牙印或者水渍都不在乎。阿不思用最后的理智锁上门施上静音咒后魔杖就失去了它的用处，正失宠地被放在了床头柜上。他的手从盖勒特衣服下滑进去，几乎是渴求地和盖勒特的皮肤相贴，抚慰他心里躁动不安的灵魂。  
“你是想逼疯我，盖勒特。”阿不思严肃地警告他的恋人，他知道盖勒特明白他是认真的了。但桀骜不驯的男孩只是笑了起来，眉眼间似乎还带着些许阳光的温暖，“很高兴我有如此的魅力去使你疯狂。”  
雨滴滴答答敲响着窗户。  
屋内两个人影交缠在了一起，一只飘摇着火光的蜡烛的象留在了玻璃上，雨水冲刷走了堆积的灰尘，玻璃清晰的仿佛像当年搬过来时那样。阿不思翻身压在盖勒特背上，一路从肩胛骨亲吻到尾椎处。盖勒特的背很漂亮，阿不思钟爱那个完美的弧度，以及下陷的腰窝。盖勒特大胆的呻吟着，声音比前几次大了几倍，像是刻意而为。  
他就是刻意而为。阿不思苦笑，手指分开那个早已摸清的地方，熟练地探入。盖勒特叫的性感又诱人，而他发出这种声音的唯一理由就是为了刺激阿不思。他在质疑阿不思的静音咒是否真的作用上，抑或是此刻纯洁无辜的小女孩和她的哥哥正在楼下童话故事读到一半时听见了他们的长兄与密友的床事？在阿不思报复性地重压盖勒特那些敏感处的时候，盖勒特忍不住狂放地笑起来，直到笑声尾音因为男人的动作渐高为止。  
阿不思从后面进入了盖勒特，手指被性器代替。他跟着雨滴演奏的交响曲节奏而动，用力而胁迫地将盖勒特钉在床上。金发少年也渐渐没有力气去刻意高喊，微哑的嗓音叫着阿不思的名字，或者阿尔。或者他用上了德语。  
阿不思在盖勒特耳边用人鱼语回应着对方。  
每一滴落在窗上的雨滴都是见证人，它们见证了一对年轻恋人的交合。它们也是唯一见证人，当时光远去，或许不会再有人知道真相。  
在身下人体内发泄过一次后，阿不思将腿发软的盖勒特翻了过来，让后者斜靠在他身上，而阿不思靠在叠好的毛毯上。他们连结的地方仍然保持着，耻毛因为精液黏在一起，阿不思软软地在盖勒特体内戳刺着。  
“你爱我吗，盖勒特？”阿不思又问起了那个问题。男孩不知道有没有听清，从他茫然半闭的眼睛里看不出来任何情绪。阿不思没有再追问，他扶着身上的人又动了几次，这才满足地感到他又被激起了情欲。大概是因为这个动作进的太深了，盖勒特竟然一不小心叫了出来，第一次在阿不思面前展露脆弱的表现。仅仅是在这么一次之后盖勒特就咬紧了下唇，阿不思不得不把手指伸进去代替才阻止他的自残行为。  
“我喜欢你的声音，它美好的像一种乐器。”阿不思轻轻说着，“为我奏响吧。”  
大概是他太没有说服力，盖勒特仍然愿意把他的手指咬出血都拒绝再次发出那种声音。阿不思没逼迫他，只是默默折腾起坐在他身上的人。他们又换过一些位置，直到盖勒特不得不收缩着被使用过度的地方阻止阿不思的再次进入。  
在一次次地缓慢攀上顶峰的高潮后他们都会短暂地达到一种平静，就像是互相牵着手，漫步在细细小雨中。当阿不思终于退出后，盖勒特的指尖正点在玻璃上，微弱暖意带来了蒙在玻璃上的雾气。  
“雨还没停，阿不思。”盖勒特像自言自语一样地低声说着，“你是不是在心里祈祷它永远别停下？”

倒数第二日。  
这个深夜，雨停了。时钟停止在半夜十一点与午夜十二点之间，不用多久便能跨到新的一天去。整整下了三天的大雨把泥土淹的几乎无法出门，除非他们有给鞋子做点褐色装饰的意思。  
阿不思独自醒了过来，他看着窗外遥远又仿佛近在咫尺的星空，不知道盖勒特到底是一颗星星还是一阵风。不管如何，要么阿不思够不到他，要么阿不思抓不住他。  
盖勒特安静地吐出绵长呼吸，睡梦中愈发柔软的面孔就愈加让阿不思为男孩泛起某种难以言喻的情绪。他将碍事的红色长发扎了起来，给盖勒特搭上毯子，然后推开了窗户。雨过天晴的清新与半夜三更的湿冷混合在一起，构成沁人心脾的寒意。  
“阿不思？”盖勒特被冷空气冻醒，他被棕红发男人抱住，后者以体温为他带来温暖。在察觉到窗外消失的水滴声后他的蓝色眼睛又一次睁开，侧过头，欣喜地看向天空的方向，就像一只鸟发现囚禁他的笼子被打开了门。“我们明天走？我们可以先去德国，我一直想让你去看看那边——”  
“明天恐怕不行。”阿不思有些强硬地打断了盖勒特的话，他难过地看见不满的怒火在盖勒特眼睛里烧了起来。  
“我以为我们约好了的。”男孩一字一句地说，强调起他们的约定和男人的承诺。  
“是的，盖勒特，但我并不是准备毁约。我们什么都还没收拾，你也在我这里住了好几天了，或许我们应该用明天做好准备。我还要和阿不福思谈谈这个，我们好几天没有好好谈过了。”阿不思耐心的为盖勒特解释，希望这能让对方平息愤怒。盖勒特紧抿的唇线放松下来，垂下眼睛，睫毛刷出的弧度温和而顺从，像是刚才因为失望产生的恼怒根本不存在。他挣脱阿不思的拥抱，爬起来跨坐在阿不思身上，动作粗暴地对待自己身上那件过大睡衣的扣子。睡衣在阿不思惊讶地眼神下敞开了，十六岁少年的乳尖被窗外的冷风刺激到挺立起来。然后盖勒特踢开了他的睡裤，俯身去扒身下人的裤子，像是在绝望地寻求什么安慰。  
阿不思不得不关上了窗户，避免两个人都因为某种难以启齿的原因生病。他抚摸着盖勒特蓬松的金发，猜测男孩是不是在以这种方式确认阿不思对他的爱，想肯定阿不思对他已经臣服。男孩舔上裸露出的性器，清醒的眼神直勾勾地盯着阿不思，试图从阿不思身上看到些什么。  
阿不思不由为盖勒特与他自己叹息。盖勒特还不明白爱情，他只是在凭借性来确认阿不思的爱；盖勒特还过于年轻，所以他误以为阿不思对他的肉欲便是爱情的一切；毕竟，爱是难以掌握的，而欲望却是可以实际操控的。现在盖勒特想往他那根用来操纵木偶阿不思的线上多加一样东西，那就是阿不思的欲望。他想要成为唯一引起阿不思欲望的人，他想要这个人完完全全地爱着他，从身到心。  
他想随心所欲地玩弄阿不思的情感、思想、欲望、野心和控制欲。他想让阿不思的自制力在他的操控下俯下高傲的头颅。  
阿不思释放在男孩的脸上，乳白色的浑浊液体成为了最完美的装饰。他迷蒙地看着被月光笼罩着的盖勒特，后者灿烂的金发似乎都因此发银。阿不思想象起百年后他们的样子，或许早已一同登上世界顶峰，或许在相互磨合之中盖勒特发现他无法彻底掌握阿不思而分道扬镳，或许他们被时间磨平了野心，做了一对一生都在旅行的平凡恋人。但无论是哪种，阿不思毫不怀疑他都将是自由的。  
发现盖勒特的身体颤抖着，阿不思这才注意到男孩正在扩张自己。他看上去痛苦又别扭，没有使用润滑油，几乎是硬生生地往身后塞入了手指。阿不思立刻用魔杖召来了那一小瓶东西，尽数将它倒在手上，轻柔地帮助盖勒特抽出他自己的手指，替换上另一个人的。盖勒特几乎不需要什么扩张，柔软的内部大概是早已适应了阿不思的形状和大小，轻松地松弛了下来。  
进入的瞬间阿不思施了一个静音咒。然后他们就不管不顾地堕入欲望深渊。

最后一日。  
阿不福思在听完阿不思的话后发了脾气。这是可以预计的，尽管阿不思依旧因为这个事实而感到疼痛。阿莉安娜惊恐的样子让阿不福思暂时放弃了大吼大叫，他急匆匆地抱着女孩进了房间里，走之前留下让阿不思离开这座房子的命令，丝毫不在意他的哥哥会去哪里。  
盖勒特站在门口，依旧是抱着手臂，看上去不耐烦到极点。阿不思可以感受到对方的耐性在流失，等它完全消失之后，盖勒特不知道会不会爆发一些黑暗的东西出来。阿不思走到他的恋人身边，几乎说不出什么来，一切可以搪塞的理由都早已被阿不思用过、安慰过盖勒特。到最后，他也只能空洞地保证他会跟盖勒特一起离开。  
“我明天会和阿不福思再谈，他今天只是一时没有接受。阿莉安娜要待在我们身边，她需要我的照顾。”这两句话说完后，阿不思有些嘴唇发干，他发现盖勒特的阴郁并没有因此消失。  
“明天。明天一定可以的。”阿不思追加了一句保证。  
过了很长时间盖勒特才做出回应，他终于从斜靠门槛的状态站直，强硬地与阿不思对视，“如果阿不福思还是不同意呢？你会怎么做？”  
潜台词是询问阿不思会舍弃阿莉安娜还是会舍弃他。阿不思憎恨他的理解力，希望他的大脑变回粉红色的泡泡，什么都不用想也不用做出取舍。  
“我相信阿不福思会同意的，他知道这样做才是对阿莉安娜最好的。等他冷静下来之后我会说服他，一切都会好的，我们明天就能去往德国了。”阿不思谨慎地绕过了盖勒特的问题，他知道这会彻底惹怒盖勒特，但他不想做出回答。  
“明天，”盖勒特的声音轻柔地可怕，冷漠地最后看了阿不思一眼，“不管怎样，明天一切都要尘埃落定。”  
阿不思点头。盖勒特转身。  
“搞定阿不福思，无论用什么方式。明天我一定要离开。”  
一语成谶。

 

 

-The End-


End file.
